wolvesofthebeyondrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Watch Wolves/Roleplay
Roleplay for Watch Wolves (Must be on here two full weeks) Roleplay Caedmon twirled over the active volcano, H'rathgar. Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 00:02, September 7, 2012 (UTC) She took a quick break. Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 03:01, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Fies looked up, looking at Beezar, and noticed how much he reminds him of someone... Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:03, September 9, 2012 (UTC) (Oh crap, I forget her deformity! Who reminds him of Beezar?) Caedmon started jumping again. Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 03:07, September 9, 2012 (UTC) (I'll make him/her) The volcanoes were starting to blurr, and Fies was in a deep dream of a memory... Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:10, September 9, 2012 (UTC) (last post) Caedmon swirled over a coiller... Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 03:12, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Lobo padded towards Dunmore, where he was sent to scan, for there had been possible sightings of graymalkins there. User:WolfRunner (talk)WolfRunner Fies had gone off to visit his friend, and he hadn't returned after a while, so someone else had to be chosen to take his place at the time. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:56, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Lobo finished his scanning shift with no problems to report. He made his way to the gadderheal of the Ring. User:WolfRunner (talk)WolfRunner Coganus padded into the middle of a huge croud, and stood up on two legs, waving his arms around. "Coganus is the substitute?" someone had asked. Coganus nodded. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:29, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Lobo reported his sightings and went in the direction of his den. User:WolfRunner (talk) 21:39, May 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Coganus explained where Fies had gone by walking in place. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:03, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Lobo layed down and sat, lost in thought. User:WolfRunner (talk) 00:59, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Yumess called from outside of Lobo's den. "May I come in?" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:20, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Lobo sat up. "Yes." User:WolfRunner (talk) 17:19, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Yumess padded in. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 05:07, June 29, 2013 (UTC) "Hello Yumess." User:WolfRunner (talk) 20:18, June 29, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Yumess yawned and said, "Fies has been gone for a while. Even longer than he said he would be gone." Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 00:08, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "What?!?" Lobo remarked. "Why am I just now being informed of this?!?" User:WolfRunner (talk) 01:09, July 1, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "I don't know, but do you suspect Hauska isn't the wolf he really is?" Yumess asked. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:40, July 1, 2013 (UTC) "What?" relied Lobo User:WolfRunner (talk) 13:16, July 1, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Nevermind. Hey, you're a taiga, right? Well I heard there are some new wolves coming in. Huh, when was the last time you taught a wolf?" Yumess asked. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:26, July 2, 2013 (UTC) "About 2 moons ago." replied Lobo User:WolfRunner (talk) 17:26, July 2, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Well, I guess today's a good day for you, huh?" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 20:59, July 2, 2013 (UTC) "I guess." User:WolfRunner (talk) 15:43, July 3, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Yumess sighed and sat down. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:58, July 3, 2013 (UTC) "What were you saying about Hauska?" User:WolfRunner (talk) 16:53, July 4, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Yumess yawned again and said, "Nothing." Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 21:11, July 4, 2013 (UTC) "Okay." replied Lobo User:WolfRunner (talk) 21:58, July 5, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Coganus motioned for Yumess. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 22:04, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay